international_music_festivalfandomcom-20200216-history
International Music Festival 28
|withdraw = |disqualified = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = |winner = "Promets Pas La Lune" |pre = 27 |nex = 29 }} International Music Festival 28 is the 28th edition of the International Music Festival. For the second time, Romania will host the contest after their victory of Sandu Ciorba with "Pe Cimpoi". Location Bucharest (/ˈbuːkərɛst/; Romanian: București, pronounced bukuˈreʃtʲ ( listen)) is the capital municipality, cultural, industrial, and financial centre of Romania. It is the largest city in Romania and located in the southeast of the country, at 44°25′57″N 26°06′14″ECoordinates: 44°25′57″N 26°06′14″E, lies on the banks of the Dâmbovița River, less than 70 km (43.5 mi) north of the Danube River. Bucharest was first mentioned in documents in 1459. It became the capital of Romania in 1862 and is the centre of Romanian media, culture and art. Its architecture is a mix of historical (neo-classical), interbellum (Bauhaus and art deco), communist-era and modern. In the period between the two World Wars, the city's elegant architecture and the sophistication of its elite earned Bucharest the nickname of "Little Paris" (Micul Paris).Although buildings and districts in the historic city centre were heavily damaged or destroyed by war, earthquakes, and above all Nicolae Ceaușescu's program of systematization, many survived. In recent years, the city has been experiencing an economic and cultural boom. According to 2011 census, 1,883,425 inhabitants live within the city limits, a decrease from the figure recorded at the 2002 census. The urban area extends beyond the limits of Bucharest proper and has a population of about 1.9 million people.Adding the satellite towns around the urban area, the proposed metropolitan area of Bucharest would have a population of 2.27 million people.According to Eurostat, Bucharest has a larger urban zone of 2,151,880 residents. According to unofficial data, the population is more than 3 million.Bucharest is the 6th largest city in the European Union by population within city limits, after London, Berlin, Madrid, Rome, and Paris. Economically, Bucharest is the most prosperous city in Romania and is one of the main industrial centres and transportation hubs of Eastern Europe. The city has big convention facilities, educational institutes, cultural venues, traditional "shopping arcades" and recreational areas. The city proper is administratively known as the "Municipality of Bucharest" (Municipiul București), and has the same administrative level as that of a national county, being further subdivided into six sectors, each governed by a local mayor. Bidding phase The bidding phase for the edition kicked off the day after the results. *The venue must be available for at least 6 to 7 weeks before the contest and one week after the conclusion of the contest. *The venue must not be open-air, but an air-conditioned building with a capacity of at least 10,000 and a minimum ceiling height of 15 metres (49 ft), insulated for sound and light. *The Green Room should be located in the arena or as near it as possible, with a capacity of 300-500. *An additional room at least 6,000 square metres (65,000 sq ft) in area, to house 2 catering stands, a viewing room, make-up rooms, wardrobe, and booths for approximately 50 commentators. *Separate offices to house the press centre, open between 16 July and 11 August 2015, at least (43,000 sq ft) in area, with a capacity of at least 2,000 journalists. On July 4, the owner of the Polvyvalent Hall in Craiova withdrew their bid to host the competition. That remains the three bids in Bucharest and the two ones in Cluj-Napoca as potential venues for the contest. The Mihai Flamaropol Skating Rink was chosen to host the 28th edition. Venue Mihai Flamaropol Skating Rink (Romanian: Patinoarul Mihai Flamaropol) is an arena in Bucharest, Romania. It is primarily used for ice hockey, being the home of the club Steaua Rangers and holds 8,000 people. Mihai Flamaropol is a former ice hockey and football player. The construction is set to be demolished to make way for a 16,000-seat multi-purpose arena. For the competition, 15,500 seats can be used as well as 2,000-3,000 standing places. The greenroom will be installed next to the main arena with an entrance into the hall. The press centre is located next to the arena. Format Semi-final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on July 10 2015 at the headquarters of TVR in Bucharest. The big 6 countries were first drawn to determine in which semi-final each would country vote. The rest of the 45 countries were divided into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, its semi-final and half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Running order draw The running order of the semi-finals was randomly done. Two countries from each semi-final and a big 6 country received a wildcard and could select their starting position at their half (first or second). Denmark and Ukraine got the wildcards from the first semi-final, Italy and Moldova got the wildcards from the second semi-final while Romania got the wildcard of the big 6. The running order was revealed on 16 July 2015. Participating countries Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final}} 47 countries participated in the edition, one country less than in the previous edition. Kazakhstan, Lithuania and Serbia all returned after having a break. Four countries announced their withdrawals: Belarus, Estonia, Liechtenstein and Morocco withdrew from the twenty-eigth edition due to poor results or lack of budget. Returning artists András Kállay-Saunders returns as part of the Kállay-Saunders Band for Hungary after participating in the 15th and 17th editions. Rita Ora returns to the contest for Kosovo after participating in the 17th edition , which she won. Ella Henderson makes her comeback after participating in the 14th and 20th edition. Mia Diekow returns for Germany after being representing it in the 16th edition. Tooji has already represented Norway in the first edition. Former winner and twice representant Molly Sandén returns as well after representing Sweden in the 17th and 22nd edition of the competition. Results Semi-final 1 Georgia, Monaco and the United Kingdom will also vote here. Semi-final 2 Netherlands, Romania and Turkey will also vote here. Final The following countries either finished in the top 6 of the previous edition and therefore automatically qualify to the final of this edition or qualified from the semi-finals. Scoreboards 'First semi-final' '12 points in the first semi-final' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the first semifinal. 'Second semi-final' '12 points in the second semi-final' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the second semifinal. 'Grand Final' '12 points in grand final' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the Grand Final. International broadcasting and voting spokespersons # Olivia Jones # Lyloo # Natalia Gordienko # Otilia # Ella Eyre # Jaro Smejkal # Nadav Guedj # Marco Mengoni # Trijntje Oosterhuis # Besa # Rada Manojlovi # Maya Berovic # Gvanca Bagrationi # Atifete Jahjaga # Taylor Jones # Eleni Vaitsou # GJan Esma Redžepova Ryan Dolan Andrea Demirovic Greta Svabo Bech Claudia Schanza Stefanos Dimosthenous Aram MP3 Mø Severina Murat Dalklic Zana Povse David Bustamante Haifa Wehbe Benjamin Kat Graham Petra Frey Desirée Cordero Markus Riva Sylwia Grzeszczak Gina Dirawi Dominika Mirgova Anna Shulgina Tanja Ýr Ársþórsdóttir Énora Malagré Diana Miro Kati Wolf Zhana Bergendorff David Carreira Boycode Dear Jack Suite 16 Nikki Jamal KeshYOU Amel Bent Other countries * : The Belarussian broadcaster announced their withdrawal due to poor results in the contest and lack of budget. * : The Estonian broadcaster ERR stated that no fundings have been found and no new sponsers have shown interest in donating money for a participation. * : LTV1 was forced to withdraw after unfairness in the public broadcasting. * : The broadcaster decided to withdraw due to a lack of public interest and their non-qualification. Official Album International Music Festival: Bucharest 28 is the official compilation album of the 28th Contest, put together by the International Music Festival and was released on July 19 2015. The album will feature all 51 songs that entered in the 28th contest, including the semi-finalists that failed to qualify into the grand final. Charts and certifications See also * International Music Festival Category:IMF 28